


I Stole It

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Post, F/M, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah





	I Stole It

_    Going to the theatre was a Bad Idea,  _ Anakin thinks,  _ the ‘b’ and ‘i’ of  _ Bad Idea  _ completely capitalized. _

   Within several minutes of the play starting, Anakin had made his crush cry, and she’s still crying. For some reason, someone had barbecue sauce and threw it at him, and the stuff is probably going to stain his jeggings. In response, he grabbed a nearby bowl of tomato soup (he doesn’t know where the bowl even came from) and poured it all over the teen next to him: one Padmè Amidala. That’s why she’s crying, it was her favorite white shirt.

   The group was kicked out and thrown onto the farm next door. Who even builds a theatre next to a farm? Creep Lord Sheev Palpatine, that’s who.

   The corn maze rises up in front of him as he stands up, pushing a cow’s head away in the process. He hopes he doesn’t step on any poop.

   Sighing, he turns around in a circle to look for his friends, who seem to all be missing. Hearing one of them, he heads their way.

   “Sorry I broke your pen.” Anakin stops when he hears the voice of his ex, Obi-Wan.

   “That’s okay,” Ahsoka tells him. “I stole it.”


End file.
